


Julia Gets Sick

by Agent_of_Influence



Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Because I Was Bored, Sickfic, Work In Progress, and I miss Bandstand, can you believe there are only 28 bandstand fics on here?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_of_Influence/pseuds/Agent_of_Influence
Summary: Just what the title says, Julia always helps take care of the guys when they're sick. So when she gets sick while the band's on tour, they do what they can to help.





	1. Chapter 1

Between the constantly sleep deprived Donny and the rest of the Donny Nova band members – except for the germophobic Wayne – Julia had gotten very good at taking care of sick men. From that time Davy punched a wall to the many times Donny came down with colds, Julia was there to help however she could. It began to become a joke between her and Donny that he got the bugs for both of them.  
  
It had been a usual night out on tour with the band. They had arrived to the city around midday and had just checked into their hotel. As usual, all of their rooms were next to each other down one hall. Julia and Donny had been sharing hotel rooms and living in Donny’s apartment together since they got married the last time they were in Cleveland.  
  
The bellboy had just dropped off their luggage and left after Donny tipped him. Julia was looking out the window at their view for the next week, when Donny’s warm hands wrapped around her from behind, his head resting on her right shoulder. “How does this view rate?” he asked.  
  
“Definitely top-five worthy,” Julia smiled. They had two days off to sight-see and rehearse at the club before a three night appearance. Donny smiled too.  
  
“I’m gonna head down to the club with the guys to make sure our instruments made it alright and check in with the owner, Jack,” he said. Julia turned around in his arms and hugged him.  
  
“You go ahead,” Julia said as she pulled away and went to her suitcase on the bed, “I’ll join you there later for lunch and rehearsal.” Donny followed her over.  
  
“Are you sure?” Donny asked. It wasn’t like Julia to want to spend time at the hotel. Usually she was knocking on doors and dragging them out to see each place they went.  
  
“Yes,” she laughed and patted his arm, “I just want to freshen up a bit.” She held up her makeup bag as proof. “I’ll catch you all down there.”  
  
“Okay,” Donny smiled back and pecked a kiss on her cheek, “See you soon.” Julia agreed as Donny left the room and rounded up the rest of the guys. Now with nothing to distract her, the headache she’d developed on the way here throbbed louder.  
  
Rubbing a hand on her forehead, she went into the bathroom and started running water for a bath. Everything felt either too loud or too cold. Julia figured if she rested a little now, she might be able to avoid worrying the guys. Stepping into the tub, she reveled in the quiet. Her sore muscles felt so much better in the hot water.  
  
With everyone assembled in the lobby downstairs, Donny checked his watch against the bus schedule.  
  
“Alright let’s go, the next bus leaves in 10 minutes and the bus stop’s five minutes away,” Donny said.  
  
“Uh, where’s Julia?” Johnny asked, looking around the lobby as if she’d appear any second.  
  
“She wanted to freshen up. She’s going to meet us at the club,” Donny said as he straightened his sleeve back over his watch.  
  
“You two okay? Like is everything good between you? Because –,” Wayne asked.  
  
“We’re great,” Donny stepped forward and tried to allay Wayne’s fears, “Really, Julia just wanted to change outfits.” Wayne nodded.  
  
“C’mon fellas, we’ve got a bus to catch,” Davy said. They all walked to the bus stop and went to the club.  
  
45 minutes had passed since Julia had gotten in the bath. It had become uncomfortable for at least five minutes now, but she was dreading the effort that getting out and getting ready would take. She finally yanked open the stopper so the lukewarm water could drain. While she had taken care to avoid getting her face and hair wet, by now her head and neck felt hot in sharp contrast with the cold that was stinging the rest of her.  
  
Julia got up and was surprised when her vision went black for a split second. Holding onto the towel rack, she slid on her robe and looked in the mirror. “Damn it,” she swore at the reflection, “I guess I’m going to have to get creative.”  
  
Her cheeks were flushed, but the rest of her face was unnaturally pale. She used concealer liberally, trying to even out the contrast and hide the deep purple circles under her eyes. She played up her eyeliner and covered her pale lips with a deep red lipstick. When she was done, she looked perfectly normal, albeit like she hadn’t slept in a day, but plenty of people looked like that sometimes, right? At least that's what she told herself.  
  
Julia added a pin to her hair and brushed the curls into place while looking in her suitcase for the right outfit. It was technically Fall, but the weather here was freezing. She chose a short sleeve dress that she could layer with a sweater and her peacoat.  
  
In the lobby, Julia picked up a to-go cup of hot coffee to soothe her throat. If she wasn’t careful she might lose her voice, the thought of which made her so anxious.  
  
Walking briskly to the bus stop, she shivered in the strong headwind. Thankfully, the bus arrived quickly and the 20 minute bus ride warmed Julia up.  
  
Finally after putting a smile on her face and tossing the empty coffee cup in a street bin, Julia walked into the club. As she was led back to where the rest of the guys were, Julia tried to relax a little. As long as her voice stayed in tact through rehearsal, she’d make it through today. After all, the make up was already doing most of the work for her. The band greeted Julia with their usual exuberance.  
  
Davy came over first and hugged her, laughing and making a Shakespeare reference that would fly over most of the guys’ heads.  
  
“Julia! For sweared sight, can you believe this place?” Davy said. Julia smiled and hugged him back.  
   
Donny came over as Davy took Julia’s coat from her. Smoothing out her dress and thanking Davy, she took a few steps forward to hug Donny. Julia wasn’t about to give Davy the chance to ask for her sweater, and she didn’t want to give it’s warmth up for appearances just yet.  
   
“So how’s it been going here?” Julia asked, looking from Donny to the guys. Her head was pounding.  
   
“Great,” Donny said.  
   
“Yeah, it’s all been very smooth,” Nick chimed in.  
   
“I wish my stomach felt the same way,” Jimmy said pointedly.  
   
“We get it Jimmy, you want lunch,” Donny said, “But Julia just got here and I’m sure she doesn’t want to go right back outside. Besides I want to take a look with you at bar 22 with that sliding note. It should only take a minute.” Jimmy looked to Julia pleading with his eyes. With Donny, his definition of a minute varied.  
   
“I could go for some lunch,” she said, “Donny why don’t you and Jimmy go over that note for _one_ minute and then we’ll go.” Compromises were her specialty. With that settled, Julia sat on the edge of the bandstand between Nick and Davy. They went back and forth bantering about what they wanted for lunch. Julia listened quietly, trying not to focus too much on the drum set beating in her head.  
   
“What do you think Julia?” Nick brought her back to reality.  
   
“About what?” Julia asked absently.  
   
“Italian or Chinese? I saw a little pizzeria down the street on our way here,” Nick said.  
   
“Hmm, I think I’m going with whichever one’s closer. That wind is freezing out there,” Julia said. Not to mention she was currently freezing inside too. They both laughed.  
   
“A Cleveland girl hates the cold, who’d’ve guessed,” Davy said.  
   
“Guys we’re done!” Jimmy called from the piano excitedly. Davy stood up and reached a hand down to pull Julia up too. Taking it gratefully, Davy pulled her to standing faster than her head appreciated. Julia’s vision went black for a moment as she drew in a breath and gripped Davy’s hand tightly to keep from swaying.  
   
“Whoa there,” Davy put a steadying hand on Julia’s back, his brow furrowing, “You okay? Hey Nick grab that seat.” He nodded to a chair from a front row table.  
   
Donny, who had been at the piano bench upstage, immediately set down his music and crossed to them, putting a supportive hand on Julia’s shoulder.  
   
Ignoring their concern and refusing the chair, Julia brushed them all off. “Really, I’m fine, I could probably just use some food, that’s all,” Julia looked from Donny to Nick and Davy.  
   
“I really thought you were gonna pass out on us there,” Davy said with an eyebrow raised, still not letting go of her.  
   
“You’re still a little pale too,” Donny added, his eyes scanning her worriedly.  
   
Johnny pressed a glass of water into her hand and murmured, “Here.”  
   
“Thanks Johnny, guys I’m fine really. I’m sure I’ll feel better once we eat,” Julia said as she put her focus into keeping the glass from visibly shaking.  
   
“So you _don’t_ feel well,” Donny said. His expression was intense focus mixed with clear worry.  
   
“What?” Julia said, feigning surprise as she looked at him.  
   
“You just admitted you don’t feel well,” Donny repeated.  
  
“I feel just fine Donny,” Julia emphasized, “And I will feel even better once we eat, right Jimmy?”  
  
Jimmy shrugged noncommittally while looking between Julia and Donny. Donny rubbed his free hand over his face.  
  
“Okay,” Donny said, “But for my sanity please sit and drink that water before we go.” Julia nodded and sat in Nick’s chair.  
  
“And tell us if you don’t feel better, alright?” Davy added pointedly, using her own words against her.  
  
Donny clapped him on the shoulder and gestured to Davy. “What he said,” Donny agreed.  
  
Julia drained the water from the glass while the guys carried on discussing the merits of different cuisine. Standing up much more slowly this time – and with six pairs of concerned eyes watching – Julia avoided another minor black out.  
  
They stepped out onto the cold street and made their way to the pizzeria. Donny wrapped a protective arm around Julia’s shoulders and Julia smiled at him. When they finally reached the pizzeria, Johnny held the door as everyone filed inside.  
  
The smell was wonderful and the brick-fire oven produced a satisfying heat throughout the restaurant. They were shown to a table, provided menus, and given water for the table. They settled in cheerfully, removing their coats and distributing the water glasses.  
  
The waiter had barely gotten through introducing himself and welcoming them to the pizzeria before Davy ordered “the biggest, darkest draft beer you’ve got.” The waiter brought Davy’s and the rest of the table’s various beers along with a basket of bread while they decided on pizzas.  
  
Knowing he’d want first pick, Jimmy and Nick passed the bread down to Wayne. Smiling gratefully, Wayne took a small piece and slid the basket toward Julia. “Eat,” he said earnestly.  
  
Julia smiled and took a large piece. “Thank you,” she said while ripping a bit off to dip in the marinara sauce. Donny took a piece too and passed the basket around. Julia couldn’t help but notice that he waited to see her eat first. Patting his knee under the table reassuringly, she watched his face visibly relax as lunch went on.  
  
By the end of the meal they were all full and tired. Donny agreed on squeezing in a rehearsal before dinner later in favor of going back to the hotel to rest now. As they headed for the bus stop, Nick asked the question that each of them had been wondering. “How do you feel now?” he asked Julia.  
  
“Much better, thank you all,” she replied, which was relatively true. Julia still felt achy and a bit tired but her headache had gone for the moment and she felt as though her temperature may have regulated somewhat.  
  
“Good,” Donny said happily, taking her hand as they walked. 

Unfortunately, Julia’s feeling better didn’t last for long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left comments and kudos! I'm glad you like it so far!

When they got back to the hotel, Donny and Julia went straight to their room and changed for a quick nap. Julia was so thankful for a break. She felt comfortable for the first time today as she climbed into bed with Donny.  
  
“Did you set the alarm?” she asked, her voice muffled by pillows.  
  
“Yeah,” Donny answered. They settled into position with each other and were quiet. Julia just managed to stay awake until Donny’s breathing evened out. Now satisfied that he would get some rest too, she drifted off to sleep.  
  
The alarm blared through the room as Julia jumped awake. Looking around the room, she reached across the empty bed to turn it off. Notes were spread out on the floor next to the armchair in the room. Donny must’ve hit inspiration again. The bathroom light shone under the closed door and she could hear Donny humming as he took a shower.  
  
Julia cleared her throat quietly and laid in the bed for a moment. Somehow she was more tired than when she went to sleep. Her headache was gone though, so that was something. Still, she felt off. Breathing in, Julia realized her chest felt tight and sore with congestion.  
  
She took in another breath, testing this new development. Singing would still be possible, if she used every inch of her diaphragm for air. Sighing, Julia sat up slowly. Her muscles protested every move. Slipping back into her outfit from earlier, Julia grabbed her purse and room key from the desk. Maybe she could find some cold medicine in the lobby’s shopette before Donny got out of the shower.  
  
Julia made it silently to the elevator and rushed down to the hotel’s small convenience mart. Buying a pack of medical cigarettes to help her lungs, she added Donny’s favorite chocolate bar to the purchase. Stuffing the bar in her purse and digging out her lighter, Julia headed to a secluded corner of the lobby to smoke.  
  
The medicine spurred long, rough coughs from deep in Julia’s chest. She tried her best to finish it but gave up halfway through. Putting out the cigarette, she coughed once more and headed for the elevator. Her chest still felt tight, but hopefully she just prevented an unexpected coughing fit in front of the boys.  
  
Julia let herself into their hotel room and looked for Donny, but he wasn’t there. Making the most of the privacy, she hid the medicine in her suitcase and touched up her makeup. Just as Julia finished applying her lipstick, she heard Donny’s voice as the front door opened.  
  
“I don’t know, I heard her get up but never heard her leave,” he said as he walked in with Jimmy.  
  
“Well isn’t that the whole point of a surprise?” Julia teased.  
  
“Surprise? Well you surprised me alright, I didn’t realize you’d stepped out,” Donny smiled. Julia laughed nervously and pulled the candy bar out of her pocket. Donny laughed.  
  
“Thank you, that’s very thoughtful,” Donny said as he hugged her.  
  
“You guys ready to go rehearse?” Julia asked. They both nodded and rounded up the rest of the band to leave.  
  
Rehearsal dragged on and Julia was drinking water like there was no tomorrow. The stage lights were hot and made her sweat buckets. In the end, she was proud of herself for making it through the entire thing. While they waited for Nick and Donny to finish up, Julia pulled up a seat next to Davy and Johnny.  
  
“I’m glad that’s over,” Julia said.  
  
“Me too,” Johnny smiled, sitting back in his seat. Davy raised his glass in agreement.  
  
As everyone bundled up to go outside, they collectively decided on Chinese for dinner. Arm in arm, Julia and Donny left the club with the guys.  
  
As they stepped out onto the freezing street, Julia tried hard not to panic. Her congested chest only allowed her shallow breaths and the cold air was harder to breathe than the warm air inside the club. Not to mention they were briskly walking for the bus stop. Trying to compensate with quicker breaths, Julia listened to the conversation.  
  
Davy and Donny were on one of their rolls, telling joke after dirty joke and spurring each other on amidst groans from Wayne. Just when Julia thought she couldn’t take it anymore, they arrived at the bus stop.

Grateful, she sat on a bench and caught her breath next to Donny, who was still talking animatedly.  
  
They got to the Chinese restaurant surprisingly soon. Everyone ate with excitement, as they were all ready to go out on the town. The other big club in town really got going after eleven, so they had plenty of time to kill. Halfway through the meal, Julia felt a small tickle in her throat while listening to Davy’s story involving two off duty Red Cross nurses.  
  
As she listened and nodded along, Davy got even more into the story. Julia’s throat grew scratchier with each second. She swallowed and tried everything to resist the urge to cough. Cutting in, Julia barely got out, “This is great, catch me up in a minute okay?” before making a beeline for the bathroom.  
  
As soon as the door swung closed behind her, Julia let the coughs come spilling out. They echoed in the space as she bent over the sink to hold her up. Washing what she coughed up down the drain, Julia gasped for air trying to get her breath back.  
  
Relieved to breath easier for a bit, she caught her reflection in the mirror and smirked. Julia looked good, which meant Donny could still enjoy his night without worrying over her. Returning to the table, Davy caught her up on the conversation.  
  
“Yeah so our waiter just recommended another joint to pregame for Coppa Club later,” he said, “I think we’re gonna check it out.”  
  
As soon as they paid the bill, they caught a cab over to this local bar. Donny was on cloud nine without a trace of stress weighing him down. Julia cheered as he and Wayne went shot for shot. _It's nice to see them unwind,_ she thought.  
   
Next to Julia, Johnny finished his cigarette and stood up. “I’m going out for some fresh air for a minute,” he announced.

“Hang on, I’ll join you,” Jimmy said and downed the rest of his drink. The pair of them went out the bar's front door.

“Incoming!” Davy said to Julia as he held onto his drink. Donny landed heavily against the bartop between Julia and Davy, smiling with heavy eyelids.

“Well hey there,” he said charmingly, ignoring their laughter, “You know you’re really hot?” Donny tilted his head and raised an eyebrow as he propositioned Julia. 

“Yeah and you know what else?” Julia leaned in closer holding back her laughter, “My husband is too!” Davy and Julia absolutely lost it at Donny’s crestfallen expression.

“Donny, buddy,” Davy put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention, “That’s your wife.” He pointed at Julia, who waved at Donny as she shook with laughter.

Donny looked back at Davy shocked. “No shit,” he said conspiratorially, “ _That’s_ my – hiiii – that’s _my_ wife?!” He turned from Davy to Julia and told her excitedly, “You’re my wife!”

“And you’re my adorable husband,” Julia said as she stroked his arm lovingly, “Who I hope will be able to dance later.”

Donny hugged her and then, staring into her eyes devotedly, he announced, “I love you…also I have to pee.”

Julia laughed with Davy and Nick as they watched Donny make his way clumsily to the bathroom. “Well, that’s nice,” Julia said as she took a drink.

“Mmhmm, so if that’s Donny, then what does Wayne look like?” Davy chuckled.

They looked down to the other end of the bar. Wayne was staring into space while nursing a glass of water.

“Jesus,” Davy said.

“I wonder how many shots he’s had,” Nick said as he stood, “Well, let’s go pull him out of his misery.”

Hanging back for a moment, Julia let out a small cough and rubbed her chest while no one was looking. She checked the clock on the wall. It read around 10:55 pm. Almost time to go to the Coppa Club and then she could finally go back to bed. Before she could join them, Nick and Davy were steering Wayne over to a seat in their previous spot at the bar.

“C’mon pal,” Nick was saying, “Just wait ‘til you hear the band at this next place.” Wayne nodded.

"Davy, will you go check on Donny for me? I'll go get Johnny and Jimmy from outside," Julia asked. Davy nodded.

Coming out into the cold, Julia found the pair of them smoking under a streetlight. "Hey guys!" she called and waved for them to come back in. A few coughs escaped as she turned away from them. Julia tried to stop herself, but it was too late. Her eyes stung as the sharp, painful coughs ripped out. Still coughing, she heard Jimmy and Johnny come over and felt their hands on her back. She desperately tried to stop coughing and tried to turn further away from them.

"Hey, hey it's okay alright?" Jimmy said as he rubbed Julia's back. He looked at Johnny, worried. Johnny was watching Julia with concentration as he held onto her.

"Jules," he said calmly, "It's almost over and then you can breathe...that's it, no need to panic." Jimmy wondered if some nurse had told him that once; Johnny acted like this was coming from experience.

"Good Jules," Johnny coached as she finished coughing, "Now, slow and deliberate okay? And not too deep." Julia nodded as she caught her breath. Jimmy was struck with how patient Johnny looked as he handled this, and his heart broke a little when Julia finally met his eyes.

Looking guilty and tired, Julia said, "Thanks...listen I can explain –,"

"We get it, right Jimmy?" Johnny looked at him expectantly.

"Sure," Jimmy agreed. This was a side of Johnny he hadn't seen before.

"It sucks when your health gets in the way," Johnny said, "You've been feeling bad since yesterday right?" The question wasn't accusatory; it felt like Johnny was reading a fact from an encyclopedia. Jimmy and Julia looked at him surprised.

Johnny smiled and shrugged indifferently. "Three operations means a lot of time around sick people," Johnny said. Julia looked at the ground and wrapped her arms around herself to fight the cool night air.

"I – I guess it did start around then. I just didn't want to mess up our plans, and Donny's been stressed as it is..." she trailed off and looked at them. Jimmy put a hand on her back.

"We just care a lot about you, you know? All of us. You're always there supporting us and we love you for it. So how about you let us support you for once, okay?" Jimmy said.

"Okay, I love you all too. But don't you two dare say anything to Donny or the others!" Julia replied.

"You know they're all going to find out whether we tell them or not. Not to mention that you shouldn't be out right now," Jimmy said as he saw her shiver.

"He's right, you should be in bed," Johnny chimed in.

"You're shaking too," Julia stubbornly pointed out to Johnny.

"Well yeah but I'm not sick am I?" Johnny grinned and asked, "How are you feeling by the way?"

Julia groaned. She hated that question more than actually being sick. "I feel like I'm ready to go to the Coppa Club."

"That's nice, Johnny go tell Donny that Julia has a fever and she –," Jimmy asked.

"Wait! Terrible alright? I've felt exhausted and sore and like my lungs have decided that breathing easily isn't important," she snapped at them,“But Donny is finally relaxing and I really do want to see the house band they’ve got at Coppa.” Johnny put a hand to her forehead and looked at Jimmy.  
  
“I don't know, I can’t really tell out here,” he said.  
  
“Okay,” Jimmy sighed, “One hour at the club and then we’re taking you straight to bed.” Johnny adjusted the collar on Julia’s coat to cover her neck a little more.  
  
“There you guys are!” Davy said as he, Nick, Wayne, and Donny filed out of the bar. Donny was leaning on Davy and Wayne looked considerably happier. Julia smiled and came to Donny’s other side. He kissed her on the cheek.  
  
“Let’s go to the Coppa,” Nick said, “Geez it’s freezing out here, how can you two stand it?”  
  
Jimmy and Johnny laughed as they all started walking the two blocks to the club. “That’s our best secret, we’ve been numb since ’43,” Jimmy quipped.  
  
“Are you alright?” Julia asked Donny skeptically. He was grinning for no reason.  
  
“Oh I’m great!” he said, “Where are we going again?”  
  
“Dancing,” Wayne said, “We’re going dancing.”  
  
“Huh, I can’t feel my teeth,” Donny told Julia, still smiling. Davy laughed as Donny smacked his teeth together repeatedly.  
  
“Donny stop,” Julia scolded as she hugged him for warmth, “Be careful! You look like a fish out of water.” Everyone laughed.  
  
“Would you look at that,” Johnny said as the Coppa Club came into view. The building was lit from head to toe with bright colored lights. As they approached, the bouncer smiled.  
  
“The Donny Nova band! Welcome to the Coppa! Ma’am it’s a pleasure,” he nodded at Julia, “You know my wife and I are coming to see you Thursday? I got the night off.”  
  
“Great! Glad to hear it,” Jimmy said as he shook the guy’s hand, “We’ll see you Thursday.” They went into the club’s packed lobby and were shown to a private table past the busy dance floor. As they sat down just in time for the band’s next set, Jimmy caught Julia’s eye contact across the table.  
  
_One hour_ , he mouthed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down, more to come soon...get ready, the hurt/comfort is really going to ramp up soon. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who left comments and kudos! After a busy couple of months, I'm finally back with more chapters to come! Hope you enjoy!

As the song ended, Julia smiled as she danced with Donny. Squeezing his arm, she pulled back from the embrace to stare into those beautiful brown eyes. They were barely open at the moment, thanks to liquor, lack of sleep, and contentment, and he held her gaze adoringly. “You’re my happy place Jules,” Donny said just over the sound of the slowing music, “I love you.”

Julia smiled tenderly and answered, “I love you.” She leaned back in and rested her head on his shoulder, wishing this moment would never end.

“Want to go back?” Donny asked her as the band swung into an upbeat Lindy.

“Never,” Julia replied as she stole a quick kiss on his cheek, “But sure, I haven’t got another Lindy in me right now.”

She sat Donny down at their big table and put a glass of water in front of him. He’d been less rowdy after a few turns around the dance floor, and Julia didn’t want him getting too bad a hangover in the morning. Exhausted but content, she took the seat next to him and tried not to drink her glass of water all at once. Pulling her handkerchief out of her pocketbook, Julia freshened up her face while conveniently avoiding Jimmy’s stare.

As she set her purse back down, Julia took stock of the table. Davy was mid-joke with Donny listening aptly and Nick rolling his eyes. Johnny was side-eyeing her and tapped his watch when he saw her looking. Wayne was nodding along to the music and paying the rest of them no heed. Jimmy was focused on the band too but his finger tapped his glass relentlessly ticking away his self-imposed time table as usual.  
  
“Jimmy you okay there buddy?” Davy asked as Jimmy shifted in his chair for the third time in the last few minutes.  
  
“What? Yeah, fine,” he said taking a drink and gesturing to the bandstand, “How about these guys huh? They swing pretty hard.”  
  
“If only they could tune out Davy’s crotch jokes, then I’d be impressed,” Nick laughed.

“You wanna come two chairs over and say that again?” Davy smiled genially as he raised an eyebrow to challenge him.

“No I like my face just the way it is thanks,” Nick smiled back as he raised his glass to him.

"Leave it there," Wayne laughed as he cut off Davy from making the obvious joke about what he'd be aiming for, "It's not worth it, low hanging fruit..." Wayne winked at him as Davy and Donny laughed.

"Yeah careful Davy," Donny added, "That joke's definitely below the belt." The three of them were in hysterics over it. Nick was smiling good naturedly.

"I surrender, geez," he said as he raised his hands in the air.

Julia checked her watch and saw that she had 20 minutes left before Jimmy and Johnny let the ruse go. She had to admit it would almost be a relief to stop pretending, but she already hated the idea of cutting their evening short. The club’s air was thick with smoke and Julia struggled to breath in it.

She could only refuse Donny’s cigarette offers so many times before he got suspicious. As if almost on cue, Donny handed her one and held up his lighter smiling.

Smiling back and ignoring Jimmy, Johnny, and Wayne’s looks, Julia took the cigarette and accepted the light. She barely inhaled and tapped it in the ashtray. Adjusting his suit, Jimmy popped up from the table like a jack in the box.

“I’m just gonna take a minute,” he announced curtly to everyone’s surprise and headed for the bar.

“What’s his deal?” Donny asked as they looked at each other. Julia tapped her cigarette again with a renewed interest in the house band.

"I don't know, he's been antsy since we got here though," Wayne said.

"He's probably got something on his mind," Julia said.

"Yeah, maybe we should, I don’t know, go home or something, right Julia?” Johnny said. Julia stepped hard on his foot under the table.  
  
“Whatever it is, changing location isn’t going to help him stop thinking about it,” she replied.  
  
“Jimmy’s a big boy, I say let’s drop this serious talk and have another round,” Davy said as he signaled the waiter for even more drinks. Donny finished his beer and turned to Julia.  
  
“Dance with me?” he asked her. Julia hesitated but dancing would give her a chance to get rid of this cigarette she’s been stuck with. Snubbing it out in the ashtray, Julia gave him her hand.  
  
“Why not, I’d love to,” she said as they stood. Julia tried to avoid gripping his hand too hard as her vision went black yet again.  
  
“Careful, I guess that bodes well for dancing,” Donny laughed when she stumbled slightly as her sight came back. Julia laughed it off, feeling everyone's eyes on her. They walked to the dance floor and joined the crowd.

Julia felt her lungs crackling as she danced and spun with Donny. It was a fast paced song and she focused hard to keep up. Looking at Donny and seeing the joy on his flushed face, she let herself be swept up in the music and ignore the tightness in her chest. Her worries melted away under Donny's cool hands on her back.

As the music slowed to a waltz, Julia held tighter onto Donny and rested her head on his shoulder. Those freezing hands stroked up Julia's back and she shivered. Drawing in a shaky breath, Julia said softly in his ear, "Donny, I need to tell you something."

His hands stopped on her back and she felt him clear his throat and lean towards her ear. "Mm, and what's that?" his voice muffled.

"I've been trying to find the right way to say it and I didn't want you to worry," she hesitated. Donny was moving stiffly and his hands continued to tighten on her back. "Which I see now that you already are worrying," Julia said as she rubbed her hand soothingly on Donny's back. Suddenly Donny pushed her off him!

" 'M sorry!" he barely got out as he stumbled to the restroom. Julia's head was spinning as she followed him. _Honestly, all the ways that could've gone and this was the result?_ she thought. She leaned on the wall next to the bathroom doors to steady herself for a moment. Julia was so exhausted and now Donny was sick too. Her vision swam dizzily.

Out of the haze and crowd of people, Davy and Johnny's faces appeared. She squeezed her eyes shut for a second to be sure it was them. 

"Julia!" Davy said as he reached her first, "Shit you're pale." He slipped an arm behind her and shifted her weight between himself and Johnny. They half carried her to a nearby chair and knelt in front of her. Johnny kept apologizing for some reason...

"Johnny, Johnny. It's okay, it'll pass," Julia said as the vertigo was replaced by a throbbing headache. She looked at Davy. "I'm guessing he told you I'm feeling -," a raspy cough slipped out, "...sick?"

"Yeah, and on behalf of Donny and me, we wish you'd told us earlier," Davy said as he put the back of his hand on her forehead. His concerned expression deepened when Julia didn't pull away.

"I was trying to tell Donny, is he okay? He ran off to be ill, we should get him home," she fretted.

"We saw you both leave the dance floor," Johnny said, "Don't worry, I think Nick is with him."

"Meanwhile, we need to get you in bed," Davy said patting her knee, "You're not getting any better if we stay here." Julia tried to hide her face as tears brimmed. She hated feeling so helpless and causing the guys any inconvenience. The guilt of not being able to comfort Donny burned.

"Hey no worries okay? Nick can handle Donny. We sent Wayne to find Jimmy; they'll make it back to the hotel easily. And Johnny and I are gonna make sure our best girl is taken care of, alright?" Davy brushed the hair out of her face. "See there's a smile!" he said as Julia gave them both a watery smile with a thick sniffle.

"I just didn't want to ruin our first night out here, or let Donny worry about whether or not I could do the opening show tomorrow," she sighed.

"I think he'll be more worried about his wife's health," Johnny said, "But yeah he'd think about that too. What Davy? I'm right." Davy frowned at him while Johnny shrugged.

"You didn't ruin tonight at all," Davy added, "I think Donny took that prize home all on his own." Julia had another coughing fit and took a minute to catch her breath. When she was ready, the guys helped her stand up and got her purse and coat for her.

After that, the three of them left the club to catch a taxi back to the hotel. Exhausted, Julia drifted off to sleep in the quiet backseat with her head resting on the shoulder of Johnny's peacoat. 

"I'll just carry her up when we get there," Davy said as Johnny nodded, "She needs all the rest she can get."

"I'll get the room key out," Johnny agreed. At the hotel, Julia didn't stir at all as Davy carried her up.

"I thought for sure the elevator dings would do it," Johnny said as Davy laid her on the bed. They took off her shoes and hat, and put her under the covers with two pillows to support her head. Johnny set a glass of fresh water and the ice bucket on the bedside table with two washcloth towels cooling inside. They moved the desk chair and armchair closer to the side of the bed. Davy checked her temperature with his hand again and shook his head. Johnny tried to rest the washcloth on her head but every time Julia shivered and retreated further under the blankets in her sleep. 

Wayne and Jimmy came by when they had gotten back a while ago. Wayne went to set up Nick's bathroom for when he finally made it back with Donny, while Jimmy attempted to use Julia's makeup remover to clean her face, muttering something about how his own wife always felt more comfortable that way. Finally they said goodnight and retreated to their own quiet rooms.

"What's on your mind Johnny?" Davy asked as he watched him staring at a pill bottle he'd gotten from his room. These were different than the ones he usually had after rehearsal, Davey noted mentally.

"Huh? Oh, well see these ones are meant for nighttime, I'm supposed to take one before bed every night," Johnny said. He kept staring at the bottle.

"So go ahead, you want some water?" Davy replied. Still, Johnny looked pretty conflicted.

"If I do that, I won't be awake," he said like the issue was obvious.

"So...," Davy prompted, confused.

"So, if I take one I won't be awake to help or take care of Julia, but if I don't take one, I'm not sure what happens, I can't really remember if I ever skipped it before," Johnny said. 

"Why don't you get some rest Johnny, I'll sit up with her," Davy said, "C'mon, I promise I'll wake you if I need help or company."

Johnny nodded, "Okay, but I'm sleeping here." He took his pill and curled up in the armchair. Once he was properly asleep, Davy put a spare blanket he'd brought over from his room over Johnny.

"Sleep well you two," Davy sighed as he looked between Julia and Johnny. He settled in to wait for the morning.


End file.
